1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium processing apparatus applied, for example, to an automated teller machine (ATM) for performing a desired transaction with an inserted medium such as money.
2. Related Art
Related automated teller machines used at, for example, financial institutions are configured for example to accept money, such as cash in banknotes or coins from a customer, or to pay cash out to a customer according to the contents of a transaction with the customer.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-2921, automated teller machines are proposed that include a banknote input-output port that accepts banknotes from a customer, a differentiation section that determines the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary storage section that temporarily stores inserted banknotes, and denomination specific cassettes that store banknotes according to their denomination.
With such automated teller machines, when a customer has inserted banknotes into the banknote input-output port during a deposit transaction, the inserted banknotes are differentiated by the differentiation section, and banknotes determined to be authentic are stored in the temporary storage section. However, banknotes determined to be unsuitable for a transaction are returned to the banknote input-output port and given back to the customer.
When the deposit amount has been confirmed by the customer, the differentiation section then rechecks the denomination of the banknotes that have been temporarily stored in the temporary storage section, and the banknotes are stored in the denomination specific cassette corresponding to the differentiated denomination.
As illustrated by for example FIG. 10 of JP-A 2011-2921, a related temporary storage section 100 is configured to store a large number of banknotes BL by pinching the banknotes BL between an upper tape 33 and a lower tape 36, aligned along the short side direction, preventing the banknotes BL from for example creasing up with a movable guide 101 while winding them consecutively onto a cylindrical drum 31.
The temporary storage section 100 is also configured to bring out the stored banknotes BL by rotating the drum 31 in the opposite direction to the direction during storing whilst the upper tape 33 and the lower tape 36 are wound onto respective reels, not shown in the drawings.